Back in the day
by PenGirl91
Summary: That's right. I gave into the urge to write an sg-1 high school fic. Samjack of course :D and a hint of Danjan. AU with lots of rumours and bets and ...well, high school moments.Basically if your in for a fun laugh this is the story for you :D Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, once again, the title isn't the best but it's what I came up with :p so since this is a highschool fic, the characters will be Out of well.. Character.. Especially Teal'c since in this fic he comes from earth and learned a lot about the North American culture.. Anyway, you've been warned.

Ps: I know NOTHING of the proper protocol regarding foster children. Sorry, please just go along with it... it is an AU after all ;)

**Back in the day**

Chapter 1: Settling in.

"We're almost there, Mr. Jackson." The driver announced but Daniel wasn't listening.

The 16-year-old boy was lost in thought. He wondered what his new foster family would be like; he had only been told that they were the O'Neill family. He thought of his previous families and how they had treated him. In fact, the reason why he was here now was because of how he had been treated by his previous family.

Changing families was something that Daniel hadn't even thought was possible until that day at the museum nearly a decade ago. Daniel continued thinking and looked out the window. Every house they passed seemed to be bigger than the last. The driver slowed down and stopped in front of the biggest house yet.

"Here we are." He said.

Daniel looked at the driver, then at the house and then at the driver again. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yup, go on now."

A little hesitant, Daniel grabbed his backpack and walked up to the door. He knocked twice then waited. He was used to this. It had happened so many times before that he had lost count years ago. And yet, somehow this time felt different.

"Hello. You must be Daniel." A woman said as she opened the door. "I'm Lizzy O'Neill." Daniel figured the woman was in her late thirties. She had long brown hair and had equally brown eyes. Daniel shook her hand and said hello as well. "I guess you want to meet the rest of the family. They've been excited to meet you." Daniel followed her into the house.

"Hey! It's the foster dude!" A teenager who was sitting on the couch said.

"Michael O'Neill!" The women said. "What have I told you?"

"Sorry Mom, it just came out." Michael answered.

"Do excuse my brother. He hasn't learned how to live yet." The girl who was entering the room said. She had to be around 13 years old. "I'm Kayla."

"Daniel." He answered.

"Where's Jack and your father?" Lizzy asked Kayla.

"Dad!" Kayla yelled.

"What!?" A man in his hurly forties said as he came out of the kitchen.

"There he is." Kayla said proudly.

"Thanks sweetie." Lizzy said with a laugh.

Daniel smiled. They looked like a really nice family.

"I think Jack's in his room." Kayla said.

"Why don't you go get him?" Lizzy told her daughter then she turned to Daniel. "While we're waiting, let me introduce you to John."

"Nice to meet you..." John started.

"Daniel." His wife helped out.

"Of course. I knew that." He said.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. O'Neill."

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" A voice was heard from the stairs.

"Jack, don't be worse than Michael." Kayla said as she followed her brother downstairs.

"How badly did he screw up?" Jack asked.

"Not bad, compared to how you're doing." Michael answered, his mouth half full with chips. Lizzy immediately took the bag of chips away.

"No junk food before dinner." She said as she made a no sign with her finger. "Speaking of which, I should get that started. Jack, why don't you show Daniel to his room?"

"Sure." Jack answered as he picked up Daniel's suitcases and showed him up the stairs. "Sorry about that crack earlier on."

Daniel shrugged. "I've had worse welcomes."

"So, here we are." Jack said as they entered Daniel's room. "So, you've got your desk, your bed, and your dresser but given the weight of your suitcases, or lack there of, you won't really need it."

Daniel froze when he noticed there was only one bed. "I get my own room." He said in awe.

"Yup. Why, you never had one before?"

"No."

"Well then, it's your lucky day. I'll let you unpack."

After Jack left the room, Daniel looked around his room and out the window. The O'Neill family had a huge backyard. They had a pool, a trampoline and even a little forest behind their house. This isn't so bad,' he thought.

At supper time, the whole family was seated at the table eating spaghetti.

"So Daniel, tell us about yourself." John said.

"Well, there really isn't that much to tell."

"You can start by saying how your folks died." Michael said, then got kicked in the leg by Kayla.

"Don't be rude." Kayla told her brother. "Just tell us where you've lived and stuff." She said to Daniel.

"Well, I was born in New York and we stayed there until my parents had the... accident. Since then I've basically been to almost every state but this is my first time in Colorado ."

"How does that work? With school and stuff I mean." Michael asked.

"Well, usually the school systems don't change too much so I'm usually just a little behind or a little ahead."

"Speaking of school, did you do all your homework, Jack?" Lizzy asked.

"Please, he was probably writing a letter to..." Michael started before receiving another kick in the leg, this time from Jack.

"Yeah, I did it all." Jack answered.

"Good, because with the way your grades are going, you need to work harder." Lizzy said.

"Or get a tutor. I know somebody that Jack wouldn't mind at all." Michael said evilly.

"A girl?" John asked, interested.

"Yup and a real..." Another kick in the leg by Jack. "Ouch. I was going to say geek."

"I stand correct." Jack said. Daniel laughed a little.

"Hey, since you're always moving, how do you keep in touch with your friends or girlfriends?" Jack asked Daniel, as he tried to get the attention off of himself.

"Um, I don't. I try not to get too attached so it isn't too hard to part."

"That's got to be tough." Kayla said sympathetically

Daniel shrugged. "You get use to it."

"Yeah, but that can't be healthy." Michael said.

"Since when do you care about health, Mr. I eat chips all day?" Jack asked.

"I was talking about mental health, duh!" Michael said.

"Ironic that this is coming from someone with just two brain cells." Jack said bitterly.

"Look who's talking." Michael replied.

"All right, that's enough." Lizzy finished. "Why don't you all go finish your homework or clean

up your rooms?" Supper was officially over at that moment.

So, how am I doing so far? Please review... I like reviews...a lot :D lol. more to come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey look what snooped up on me this morning! It's the second chapter! Just couldn't keep it away from you guys long.

Chapter 2: Mistakes.

"And then they blew it up! Isn't that awesome?!" Michael exclaimed.

"Sounds like a really crappy movie to me. Why did you stay up late just to watch that?" Jack asked.

"You were up late too. I saw light coming from your room." Michael said. "Were you writing a poem to..."

"Mike, would you stop it already. There's absolutely nothing between the two of us." Jack said.

"Ah, but you wish there were."

"Shut up."

"Who are they talking about?" Daniel asked.

"A girl Jack likes. Michael's been bugging Jack about it since he mentioned her." Kayla said.

"Sure, make it sound like I brought this on myself." Jack said.

"Well, you sort of did." Michael said.

"I'm gonna stick with my first thought. Shut up."

"Are they always like this?" Daniel asked.

"Oh yeah. Good luck with them." Kayla answered. They had finally made it to the school. "I'll see

you all after school, bye." She said as she ran off.

"Jack, one o'clock. There she is." Michael said.

"Which one?" Daniel asked, curious.

"The hot blond chick."

"She has a name, you know." Jack said annoyed.

"Yeah, but a name wouldn't help Danny here. Anyway, you should go talk to her."

"And say what?"

"I don't know. Something."

"Helpful." Jack said. None the less, he walked over to the girl in question.

"Hey Sam." He said

"Jack, hi." She answered back with a smile.

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to remember what class we start in?"

"Chemistry."

"Right. We got that lab to do, right?"

"That's right."

"Um, do you already have a lab partner?"

"No, not yet." Sam answered smiling again.

"Cool, well not cool, it's just that I don't have a partner yet either so I was wondering if..." At that moment, Michael passed by and pushed Jack right into Sam, making the pair fall to the ground.

"Oh yeah. Real mature, Mike!" Jack yelled after him. "Sorry about that." He said as he helped Sam up.

"Hey, I get it. I have an older brother too."

Daniel caught up to Jack. "You guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Sam, this is Daniel. Daniel, Sam."

"Hi." Daniel said.

"Hi. Um, Jack, you were saying something?" Sam said.

"Right, I just wanted to know if you wanted to be my lab partner."

"Sure. I'll see you in class. Bye." Sam said.

"Well, that went well." Jack said.

"What did?"

"You've really never been in a relationship, have you?"

"No, like I said yesterday..."

"Yeah, I heard, I just found it a little hard to believe. Anyway, we should probably go find your locker and stuff." Jack said. They both headed toward the school.

"So, I saw you chatting with Jack." Janet, Sam's best friend, said.

"Yup." Sam answered with a smile.

"Soooo, what did he say?"

"Well, he asked me to be his..."

"Oh, my gosh! He asked you to the dance! You know it's about time because..."

"Janet, slow down! He just asked me to be his lab partner."

"Lab partners! Oh."

"Yeah, oh. You really need to stop jumping to conclusions all the time."

"Well what do you expect? You've liked each other for so long that I had expected things to

move forward a little by now."

"They have."

"Lab partners? Yeah, I can see you too are really becoming a couple."

"Janet..."

"And don't say that he doesn't like you because it is very obvious to everybody else that he does. Just look at the way he looks at you or is always finding an excuse to talk to you or be with you."

"Well, obviously he doesn't like me enough to invite me to the dance."

"He's just worried you'll turn him down because he has the same delusion that you seem to have.

Look, just mention the dance in class and that you're still going solo... for now."

"Like that would work."

"Come on, just try it."

"Fine, but, if it doesn't work, I'm blaming you."

"Fine by me."

In chemistry class...

"And I expect you all to be very careful. We're dealing with dangerous chemicals." Madame Dault, the chemistry teacher, said.

"So, what am I suppose to do?" Jack asked.

"Well, following the protocol would probably be a good idea." Sam joked.

"I knew that. I just don't know which chemical to start with."

"We should start with the acid." Sam said. Jack gave her a blank look. "That one." She said and pointed to the right chemical.

"So, are you going to the dance this Friday?" Sam said as she took the temperature of the liquid.

Oh yeah, that was subtle,' she thought.

"Uh, yeah. You?"

"Janet pulled me into it. I don't why. She'll probably find a date by then and I'll end up alone." Again, not so subtle,' she thought.

"Oh!"

"We need to add the second acid now."

"Huh? Oh, right." Jack said grabbing the base instead of the acid.

"You know I'm probably going to end up going alone too, so..." Jack started but at that moment

the solution started to make bubbles and began giving off a terrible odor. "Oh crap."

"What's going on here?!" The teacher asked angrily.

"Um, we were just... and then..." Jack tried to explain.

"I specifically told you to be careful! Both of you, to the principal's office, now."

"Yes Ma'am." Jack said, heading out of the classroom with Sam in tow.

"Jack, what did you do now?" Principal Hammond said as he saw Jack come into his office. "And

Miss Carter. I'm surprised to see you here."

"There was a small accident in class." Jack explained.

"Could you elaborate a little?"

"A chemistry error."

"I see. I must say, this isn't like you. Either of you."

"It was my fault really. I wasn't paying attention. Sam was taking the temperature of the first

substance and..."

"Well then, you were paying attention. Just not to the right thing." Hammond said, making the

two students blush. "No doubt your teacher expects you to be punished. After school, you will

scrub the graffiti off the school's walls."

"Just me, right?" Jack said.

"It's okay Jack, I should have told you which one to take." Sam said.

"No, it's my fault. I should have asked you which one was which."

"You wouldn't have needed to if I..."

"Ahem." Hammond cleared his throat to remind them of his presence. "You will both be there."

"Yes sir." They both answered.

"Good. You can go back to class now."

Once the two students left, Principal Hammond went into the teacher's lounge.

"Listen up! The pools are now open. Odds of Jack asking Sam out have just gone up. Don't

forget about the bets on the new kid either." Hammond said.

hihihi Im evil and I love it :P please review :D


	3. Chapter 3

Tada!! up and about just like I said :D Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Rumors.

"So, how did it go?" Janet asked.

"Well, I did what you said." Sam started.

"And..."

"And he was about to ask me to the dance... I think."

"About to?"

"We mixed up the wrong chemicals and were sent to the principal's office."

"Okay, not what I expected."

"Yeah, so anyway, we've got cleaning duty after school."

"Oh."

"That's all you have to say? Oh?"

"Well it's not that bad. At least you'll get to spend some time together... alone."

"Janet, I swear, you have a one-track mind."

"I know, but you love me anyway. Just look at it this way, it's a really great opportunity."

"I've followed your suggestions so far and look where it got me."

"It got you a whole hour alone with your biggest crush."

"Did you not hear the cleaning bit?"

"It'll be great. I just know it."

"Whatever you say." Sam sighed.

"Hey ,Teal'c!" Jack said as he met up with his best friend in the hall.

"Hey Jack. I heard about this morning. So, lab partners."

"Well it's a start, isn't it?"

"I also heard about a certain incident."

"Oh, for crying out loud!"

"As your friend, I believe it is my duty to tell you, you're screwed."

"Gee, thanks T. That's very helpful."

"You're welcome." Teal'c said as he left.

Jack rolled his eyes. Since Teal'c moved from Mozambique , he had learned a lot, but the guy still had a little trouble with sarcasm. Jack was heading for his math class when he bumped into Daniel.

"Oh, sorry." Daniel said. "Hey, do you know where class 316 is? I can't seem to find anything in this school."

"Yeah, I'm heading there right now. Guess we're in the same math class."

"Cool."

"So no one gave you the grand tour yet, huh?"

"Grand tour?"

"I'll take that as a no. I would offer to show you around after classes, but I've got detention."

"Detention? Why?"

"Oh, I just blew up a part of the classroom in chemistry, no big deal." Jack smiled at Daniel's

look. "Anyway, I've got graffiti duty after school with Sam."

"Oh."

"You know what's really annoying, usually this would be considered a good thing but now Sam

probably thinks I'm a total moron."

"Why?"

"You're so clueless it's not even funny. Look, I messed up in front of Sam so now she thinks I'm

an idiot."

"Oh."

"You obviously have a lot to learn." Jack said before they entered the math class.

"Ah, Mr. O'Neill." Mr. Jensen, the math teacher, greeted Jack. "I heard about your little

accident."

"News travels fast." Jack said.

"I'm sure your little stunt won't affect your chemistry grades." Mr. Jensen had made his fair share

of bets and was determined to get his point across. He put the emphasis on the word chemistry

hoping that Jack would get the hidden message.

"Um, yeah. Hopefully." Jack said. Was it him or was his teacher actually being nice to him?

"And you must be Daniel Jackson." The teacher said, as he turned his attention to the new kid.

"That's me."

"You can take any seat that's free. I'm sure one of your classmates will volunteer to bring you up

to speed."

Daniel took the free space next to Jack. He noticed that Sam was seated right behind Jack. Next

to Sam was a brunette and the two of them where giggling about something. Daniel faced back to

the front of the class since the teacher had started talking. During all of the second period, Daniel

felt as if he was being watched. Whenever he would turn around, there would be a few guys in the

corner pointing at him and laughing. Daniel had been bullied so many times in the past that he

could easily tell which students would become a problem.

When it was lunch time, Daniel could feel them staring at him even more. He figured a good way

to lose them would be to go outside. He found a good tree to hide... um, eat under. It was a good

day and Daniel wondered why they couldn't have classes outside. He started to dig into his

sandwich and began to get the feeling that he was being watched again. Only this time it felt

different. Daniel accidentally dropped his sandwich and heard a giggle. He looked up and saw the

same brunette that was in his math class. She jumped out of the tree and landed next to Daniel.

"Felt the need for some fresh air?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes. I see I'm not the only one."

"I find the cafeteria way too crowded." The girl said. "I'm Janet by the way."

"Daniel. You're Sam's friend, right?"

"That right." Janet said, a little surprised.

"Then maybe you could help me out a little."

"With what?" Janet asked, a little worried. If Daniel had a thing for Sam then it could cause a few

problems with her plans.

"Sam and Jack?"

"Ah, what's with them, you mean?"

"Yeah, I mean Jack obviously likes Sam but he seems to think that Sam thinks that he's a moron.

I don't really understand why. But in any case I was wondering what I might be able to do to help

him."

"Really?" Janet smiled. So Daniel didn't have a thing for Sam.

"You wouldn't know anything, would you?"

"I know that Sam's crazy about Jack but she's somehow deluded herself that it's only one way. "

"Oh. So what does that mean?"

Janet smiled again. This Daniel guy was kind of cute. "Well, by the sound of it, they're both

oblivious to how the other one feels."

"Yeah."

"So all they really need is a little kick to get them going."

"How do we do that?"

"We?"

"Um, well, me, I guess. I just thought that you..."

"Don't bother. I'm in and I have an idea."

"What?"

"Well, you know how Sam and Jack have detention after School."

"Ya, Jack mentioned it."

"Well, here's what I'm thinking..."

hihi :b I love playing matchmaker :P please review and tell me what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so my internet isn't working so well right now. Hopefully it won't crash again and I'll be able to update further this week as well. No promises. Anyway, on with the show!

Chapter 4: The teachers' secret agenda.

After the third period, all the teachers met up in the teachers' lounge.

"All right. The pools are now closed." Hammond said.

"Most of you betted that Jack would ask Sam out after school." Siler, the computer technician

stated. "Except for Mr. Maybourne." He added and looked pointedly at the gym teacher.

Everybody else did the same.

"Just not a romantic, right?" The school nurse, Freya, said.

"I'm just being realistic. So is Makepeace by the way."

"I don't see his bet here." Siler said as he checked his list.

"He's playing it safe but he's on my side."

"Chicken." Siler muttered.

"Where is Mr. Makepeace?" Hammond asked.

"Busy." Maybourne said.

"I hope you two aren't planning something."

"Of course not."

"I hope so. I haven't forgotten about last year's incident." Hammond said. Everybody groaned at

the mention of it.

"Just know that the SJ safeguard is watching you." Mr. Davis, the history teacher, said.

"Teachers, please." Hammond spoke up before a fight could break out. "Go back to your classes."

Once the meeting broke up, Siler met with the other members of the SJ safeguard.

"Maybourne and Makepeace are planning something." He said.

"I say we tie them up the rest of the day." Davis said.

"No, let's just beat them at their own game." Ms. Desala, the physics teacher said.

"I'm with her." Walter, the school's secretary said. "It's time we went on the offence."

"All right, we need a plan." Freya said.

Everyone had gym at the last period. It was the only class they all shared.

"Five laps around the gym." Maybourne said the moment he entered.

"I get the feeling that I won't like gym this year." Daniel commented.

"Actually, this doesn't happen that often. The teacher must be in a bad mood." Janet said before

she started running. Daniel walked over to Jack who was talking to Teal'c.

"Hey Jack." He said.

"Oh, hey, Daniel. Teal'c, this is Daniel, he's my new foster brother. Daniel, this is Teal'c." Jack

introduced them.

"Hi." Daniel said, slightly terrified. Teal'c was one of the better fit students.

"I don't see you three running." Maybourne yelled at them.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jack muttered.

"O'Neill, I'm not going to tolerate your behaviour much longer. Five laps."

"Hey, why am I the only one you..."

"That's enough. Detention after school."

"Already got one."

"Ah yes, I heard about the whole chemistry thing."

"That's some grapevine we have."

"In any case, you need to be punished. You'll be having detention with me."

"That's a very generous offer but I've already got company, thanks."

"Well now you have more." Maybourne said. "Five laps please."

Jack started jogging. Teal'c and Daniel followed.

"As if things couldn't get worse." Jack said.

"He can't possibly spend a whole hour watching you two scrub a wall. It's still a great

opportunity." Teal'c said.

"Didn't you say I was screwed this morning?"

"I hear things."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you're not as screwed as I thought you were."

"Not that it matters now. Not with Mr. Crapface coming." Jack said angrily. He had been hoping

to invite Sam to the school dance during their time alone.

"As I said, I doubt he'll be there the whole time."

"Only if my luck changes drastically."

On the other side of the gym, Sam and Janet were running as well.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Maybourne will change his mind. If he's smart, he'll just give Jack

detention some other time." Janet told Sam.

"I don't know. He sounded pretty sure of himself."

"But it doesn't make any sense. Jack already had detention. What could his point possibly be?"

Janet said.

"I don't know. But I still think he's going to stick to his plan."

Janet sighed. She and Daniel would need to think of a new plan. One that included getting

Maybourne out of the way.

Once the five laps were completed. Maybourne announced that today they would play volleyball.

"Of course that's what he chooses. It's the one sport where everyone ends up with their wrists hurting." Jack said.

"Is the teacher really that bad?" Daniel asked.

"Oh yeah." Jack said.

"I'll divide you into four teams." Maybourne added.

Daniel and Janet ended up on the same team and Sam and Jack were on another. Teal'c wasn't on

either team but his team, as well as Sam's and Jack's were the first to play. The two other teams

happily waited on the bench for their inevitable turn.

"We need a new plan." Janet told Daniel.

"What?"

"For after school. You heard what Maybourne said."

"Oh yeah. So, what's your plan?"

"I plan to have a plan. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, we could use a diversion."

"It would have to be really good to keep him away long enough." Janet said. "I've got just the

thing."

"What?"

"A fight."

"Uh, I wouldn't have to..."

"Oh no, no. We get other people to fight. Martouf and Pete would be easy pickings."

"Who?"

"Right, well, Martouf is Sam's ex from like two years ago and there's this guy Jonas that's like his

faithful little dog. Anyway, so then there's Pete. Now Pete has a huge crush on Sam so Pete and

Martouf are total rivals." Janet explained.

"Okay."

"Basically, if we tell Martouf that Pete is planning on making a move, then Martouf is going to

want to convince him otherwise."

"You mean he'll beat him up."

"Yeah."

"Isn't that a little mean?"

"Pete's a real jerk. He actually stalked Sam for a month."

"Creepy."

"And if you're worried about Martouf and Jonas, don't be. They're both stronger and they'll be

the two of them against Pete."

"Why would Jonas be there?" Daniel asked confused.

"He's Martouf's puppy dog, remember?"

"This is way more complex then I thought."

"Well, it is a freakily weird love triangle."

"What if Martouf finds out about Jack?" Daniel asked, worried. Janet laughed.

"Jack can scare him off easily enough."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it."

While Daniel and Janet were plotting their genius plan, Jack was trying to impress Sam. He was

hoping to smooth things over a little. Unfortunately, volleyball really wasn't his sport. Sam

seemed to be pretty good at it however. At one point, the ball was heading toward them. They

both went for it and bumped into each other.

"Oh geez! Sorry."

"That's ok. I should have let you get it."

"No, it was closer to you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Hey, I'm not made of cake." Sam said as she got back to the game.

Jack smiled. Funny, Jack loved cake... ok, so not going there. Jack sighed. He was really having a

bad day. How many times has he humiliated himself in front of Sam so far today?

Hope you liked it. Drop me a line and tell me what you think :D


	5. Chapter 5

Yay, the internet is working fine :D happy dance! alright on with he next chapter...

Chapter 5: Detention.

After school Sam and Jack met up for detention.

"You ready for some scrubbing?" Jack asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Unfortunately. I've always hated cleaning." Sam answered with a slight smile.

"Hey, who doesn't?"

"Good point."

"You know, we never really got the chance to finish our little chat in chemistry." Jack said hastily.

They probably only had a few minutes before Maybourne showed up.

"Oh." Sam said. Jack took it as a sign that he should continue.

"I'm just saying that, like I was saying, I'm just going to the dance with some friends as well so I

was wondering if..."

"Mr. O'Neill, actually on time!" Maybourne said as he walked over to them with a bucket and

two sponges. "And for detention too. This is a first."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Jack said, annoyed at the teacher's terribly bad timing.

Actually, he was just mad at the teacher in general.

"You two better get started. You've only got an hour to clean this whole wall."

"Oh, goody." Jack said sarcastically. Sam smiled.

"Just get to work." Maybourne said angrily.

"Yes sir." Jack mock saluted him. Sam smiled even more. They both got to work, happy that at

least Maybourne wasn't enjoying himself.

Not too far away, behind a bush, the SJ safeguard were watching the whole ordeal.

"That no good son of a..." Walter yelled.

"He was so close to asking her out!" Jensen said.

"Well, I for one won't let that bastard ruin our plans. Not this year." Freya said.

"I say we go over there and kick Maybourne's ass!" Desala said.

"Maybe we won't have to." Siler said, drawing the teachers attention to a fight that was breaking

out between Pete and Martouf with Jonas preparing to join in.

"Nice timing." Davis said. "Maybourne has no choice but to go over there and put a stop to it."

"And knowing those two, it could take some time." Walter said.

"What the!" Maybourne yelled when he saw a group of students making a circle around the fight.

"Honestly, you teenagers are out of control. You two stay here and continue cleaning." He said as

he headed towards the group of teens.

Sam turned away from the wall to see what was happening. She rolled her eyes and went back to

scrubbing.

"I never thought I would agree with him." She muttered.

"I'm guessing this isn't the first." Jack said.

"No." Sam sighed. "What is it with guys and their stupid fights?"

Jack placed himself as if he were a journalist. "Since the beginning of mankind, man has hated

man for various reasons differing from who is the leader to who gets the last cookie."

Sam laughed. "Short answer: There's no rational reason."

"Pretty much."

There was a comfortable silence for a short while. They stood staring at each other with happy

faces.

"Would you want to come to the dance with me?" Jack blurted out.

Sam smiled. "I'd love too."

Jack nearly did a back flip. "Really? I mean, great!"

Sam giggled and she gave him a megawatt smile. They both picked their sponges back up and

continued scrubbing the wall. Behind another bush Janet and Daniel had been watching the whole

thing.

"Yes!" Janet yelled. She hugged Daniel and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You have no

idea how long I've waited for Jack to ask Sam out."

Daniel was slightly in shock. He briefly touched his cheek where Janet had kissed him. "Uh,

yeah." He said.

"Now we can move onto phase two."

"Phase two?"

"Yup. We have to make sure that they have a wonderful first date and secure a second one."

"This is more complicated then I thought."

"It's all in the art of matchmaking. But don't worry, the hard part is done. You know, we make a

really good team."

"Yeah, we do. So, how do we secure a second date?"

"We just make sure that nothing ruins the night. Not like last year."

"What happened last year?"

"At last year's end of the year party, Sam and I were going alone. So was Jack. I was trying to

draw her over to where Jack and his friends were dancing. I actually managed to get the two of

them to dance together."

"How?"

"The old I'm going to get us a drink, wait here routine."

"That works?"

"No one dances alone." Janet winked. "So, anyway, they had just started to dance together. I

think Jack was about to say something when the school's fire alarm went off and the fire sprinkles

went off. Everybody ran outside and that was it for the party."

"Wow. That sucks."

"Yeah. At the time, I suspected that Pete had done it. You know, so that Jack and Sam wouldn't

end up together. But there were teachers posted all over the place. The fire alarms were covered."

"That doesn't mean that it would be impossible for a student to pull one of them. Maybe it was

just some no-one prankster."

"It seems like too much of a coincidence. Then again, it wouldn't be the first time that something

like that happened."

"Why did you suspect Pete but not Martouf?"

"Martouf was sticking to Sam like glue. He was trying to win her back."

"I thought Pete was the stalker."

"Oh, he is. But he doesn't have the guts to go talk to Sam. He's worse than Jack. Anyway, it

would be his type."

"How do you keep track of all of this?"

"Give it time."

so what did you think? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so I'm now at the part where the chapters aren't written out on computer yet so updates will be slow. But I've managed to write this chapter as well as half of the seventh one already so I'm right on track... a little... I guess... anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 6: Outcome.

"Come on Maybourne. Pay up." Siler said.

"I don't think so. You guys set the whole thing up."

"Oh. And what was it you were doing last year when you pulled the fire alarm at the dance?"

Davis said.

"You can't prove I did that."

"Doesn't matter. We all know it was you." Jensen said.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand. Bottom line, you weren't even supposed to be there so

already you were interfering." Desala said.

"Besides, do you really think we would get some students to fight? Uh-uh." Freya said.

"Whatever just... here." Maybourne said as he handed over the money.

"Nice doing business with you." Jensen said.

"Don't be so cocky. It's not going to last anyway."

"Care to put a bet on that?" Walter said.

"Of course I do. Don't forget that the principal asked me and Makepeace to keep watch on the

dance."

"Plans change, Maybourne."

"Do you really think you can make that much of a difference? You're so full of yourself, you

know that?" Desala said.

"I don't have to do that much. It's only a matter of time."

"Yeah, well, we'll just see about that." Siler said.

"That we will." Maybourne said as he left the room.

"That guy's such a jerk!" Freya said.

"Don't worry about him He can't do any permanent damage." Davis said.

"Maybe. But we should still have a plan for the dance." Jensen said.

"I agree." Siler said. "But first let's go have a chat with Hammond . Maybe there won't be a need

for a plan at all."

"I still can't believe that Hammond put those two idiots in charge of the dance." Freya said.

"To be fair, he didn't have that much of a choice. They've been in charge of the school's activities

for over three years." Desala said.

"So?" Freya shot back.

"So... I've got nothing." Desala answered.

"In that case, I say it's worth a shot. Let's go find Hammond ." Walter said. Everybody agreed

and went to find the principal...

"Sorry, no." Hammond said.

"But sir. What about what they did at last year's end of the year party?" Davis said.

"There's still no proof that Mr. Maybourne and Mr. Makepeace were responsible for the

incident."

"But it was obviously them! They didn't even try to deny it!" Desala added.

"None the less, I can't reprehend them for something that they may or may not have done."

"But..." Freya started.

"Yes sir. We understand." Walter cut in.

"Good. I will however allow a few of you to be at the dance."

"Thank you, sir." Siler said, leaving with the rest of the SJ safeguard.

Sam was ecstatic. She still couldn't believe that Janet had been right. Sam called her friend the

minute she got home.

"Janet, guess what!" She said.

"Jack asked you out to the dance while you were both in detention!" Janet said joyfully.

"Yes." Sam said. "How did you..."

"I told you he would, didn't I? Besides, why else would you be so happy?"

"True. Isn't it great?"

"Of course it is. Do you have any idea how long this has taken?"

"Come on Janet, it's not that bad."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't."

"Look, that doesn't really matter right now. What does matter is that you agree to go shopping

with me tomorrow to celebrate." Janet said.

"Sounds great. I'll see you then."

"Ok. Bye. Wait, one last thing."

"What?"

"Is." Janet said quickly before hanging up.

Sam rolled her eyes and put the phone down. She had to admit, her friend did have a point. This

was a little overdue.

"All the more reason to enjoy it." Sam said to herself.

When Jack got home, he still couldn't believe what had happened. Despite the fact that Jack had

made a fool of himself in front of Sam... three times... she had still said yes. He just couldn't get

the smile off his face. Michael was the first to notice.

"My, aren't we looking smug." He said. "There's only one thing that I can think of that would

make you this smily."

"Smily?"

"Yeah... it's a word."

"On which planet?"

"Never mind that. So, you finally got the guts to go talk to Sam, huh?."

"Ever hear the phrase mind your own business?"

"Stop trying to change the subject or else."

"Or else what?"

Michael smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Jack has a girlfriend. Jack has a girlfriend. Jack has a

..." He yelled until Jack jumped on his back and put his hand over Michael's mouth. Everybody in

the room froze at the sight of them.

"Jack, let go of him now!" Lizzy said.

Jack reluctantly let go of his brother and gave him a dirty look. "Sorry Mom."

"So what's this I hear about you having a girlfriend?" John asked with a smile.

"First of all, she's not my girlfriend. We're just going to the dance together."

"You and Sam!" Kayla exclaimed.

"No, me and Godzilla." Jack said sarcastically. "Of course me and Sam."

"That's so great!" Daniel said, paying no attention to Jack's frustration.

"Yes, and do you know what else is great? Being able to come home without getting bombarded

with questions." Jack said before leaving the room and going to his room.

"Snappy." Michael said.

John gave him one of those looks.

"What?" Michael asked as John kept staring at him. "It's not like I made him angry. Two minutes

and he'll be back to being 'overjoyed, freaky Jack'."

So I update and you review, sounds like a good plan no?


	7. Chapter 7

And da da daaaa dada! Chapter 7 posted as ordered sir! Hope you like it :D

Chapter 7: Happy exchanges.

Thursday morning, Jack was practically skipping to school. Heads turned to watch the unusual sight the entire walk to school.

"Would you stop that!" Michael yelled.

"Stop what?" Jack asked.

"Guys don't skip, okay?"

"I wasn't skipping!"

"Yes, you were." Kayla said smugly. She then turned and smiled knowingly at Daniel. Daniel

looked away. He was a little embarrassed about their conversation the previous day.

"Okay, what did you do?" Kayla asked him.

"What do you mean?" Daniel replied.

"People have tried to get Sam and Jack together for some time now and the day after you show

up, it finally happens. Some coincidence."

"Oh, well I ... um…"

"I thought so. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Daniel smiled.

"Although, I am a little curious how you managed such an impossible task."

"I got some help, actually."

"Really! From whom?"

"Her name's Janet."

"Janet? As in Sam's best friend?"

"Yeah."

"So the rumors are true then."

"What rumors?"

"One of my friends stayed after school because of some stupid fight. She told me you and Janet

were hiding behind a bush, and that, apparently, Janet kissed you."

Daniel looked like he had just seen a ghost. "It was just on the cheeks and only because we heard

Jack asking Sam to the dance. It was perfectly innocent." Daniel had explained quickly.

"Wow. Slow down or you'll give yourself a heart attack. I wasn't making any suggestions, I was

just saying what I heard."

"Sorry."

"Word of advice: From what I heard, Janet has a thing for you and, even though you've tried to

avoid personal relationships in the past, I think this time you should make an exception." Kayla

said before leaving Daniel to himself.

Daniel had been really surprised. Was it possible Janet had a thing for him? He shook his head as

if he was trying to get the thought out of his head. Don't be ridiculous. Daniel thought to

himself.

"You okay there, Danny?" Jack asked, partly so he could draw attention away from his so called

skipping and partly because Daniel looked really preoccupied by something.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess."

Jack nodded. "All right then. See you later." He said before running into the school.

"I can get that he's in a good mood but to actually be excited to go to school?" Michael said.

"Let him have his moment." Kayla said.

"Why should I?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Daniel, what do you think?"

"What?" Daniel asked.

"What's wrong with you today?" Michael asked.

"Nothing. Got to go." He said before leaving.

"What was all that about?" Michael asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Kayla said.

"You said something to him, didn't you?"

"Okay, so I might have mentioned something..."

"What could you have possibly said to make him so pensive?"

"Um, I better go too, I don't want to be late."

"Hey! Wait!" Michael yelled but it was too late. The bell rang and Michael ran to get to his first

class.

Jack's first class was physics and he couldn't help but notice how happy all the teachers looked.

"Did someone win the lottery or something?" Jack asked Teal'c.

"If someone did, it wasn't Maybourne or Makepeace. I've seen them in some pretty bad moods

but this..."

"It's a good thing we don't have gym today."

"You can say that again. I saw Maybourne in the hallway and he screamed at someone just for

walking too close to the wall."

"Walking too close to the wall?"

"Don't ask. No one gets it."

"Okay."

"You seem to be in a pretty good mood yourself. What's up?" At that moment Sam walked in and

smiled in Jack's direction. Jack smiled back and waved. "No way!" Teal'c exclaimed. "Didn't

know you had it in you."

"All right everybody." Madame Desala said with a smile. "It's such a wonderful day today." All

the students looked out the window and saw that the sky was filled with dark grey clouds that

looked like they were ready to starting pouring any moment. They looked back at their teacher

and each other in confusion. "I have a special treat for you all. We're going to make ice cream

today." Everybody smiled at this.

"What does ice cream have to do with physics?" One of the students asked.

"Let's just call it witnessing the exchange of heat between substances."

"Isn't that more related to chemistry?"

"Dude, shut up!" Teal'c said.

"Thank you, Teal'c." Desala said.

"What! He..." The student started to protest.

"All right, everybody. Teams of four." Desala cut through.

During the whole period practically everybody was laughing, especially Sam and Jack, who

seemed to be playfully fighting on who got to taste the ice-cream their team had made first.

"You got to decide the flavor!" Sam argued.

"You agreed to chocolate!" Jack said.

"Yeah, but you still got to choose."

"Why don't you just taste it at the same time?" Teal'c said. Sam and Jack both considered the

options.

"Okay." They both said in unison.

"On three. One, two..." Jack said but Sam already put her spoon in her mouth. "Hey, I said on

three!"

"Oops." Sam giggled.

"Cheater." Jack said, although smiling. All the while, he was moving over to the sink. He grabbed

the water sprayer and sprayed Sam with the water.

"Hey!" Sam said and walked over to the sink so she could spray Jack back.

"What? You started it." He said and grabbed Sam from behind so she couldn't get to the sink.

"Get a room." Teal'c said while the couple wrestled. At that moment Desala decided she should

probably intervene.

"What are you doing?!" She said, trying to keep a stern look.

Jack let go of Sam and they both took a step back. "Um, we were just...uh..."

"Could we please not wrestle around the expensive equipment?" She asked.

"Sorry, it won't happen again."

"Good." She said and turned around to check up on the other teams. But now that she was clear

from the not-just-yet-couple, she had to smile. She was used to seeing them flirt a little now and

then, but this was the first time that they flirted that much. She had won the bet yet again.

After history class, Daniel was on his way to his locker when he bumped into three guys much

bigger then he was. He recognized them as the students who had been staring at him the previous day in math class.

"Where do you think you're going?" The one that Daniel figured was the ringleader asked. Wow,

only getting beaten up on the second day. A new record. Daniel thought.

"Just my locker. Not that it concerns you." He answered and tried to keep the fear out of his

voice.

"Smart ass, eh? Well, we know how to deal with those, don't we, boys?" Daniel immediately

shielded his face, knowing what to expect. The ringleader prepared his fist and his followers did

the same as they all surrounded Daniel.

"You leave him alone!" Someone yelled. The ringleader lowered his arm and Daniel looked up. It

was Janet. "If you're looking for a way to feel manly, try beating someone up solo for a change."

She added.

"Look everybody, geek boy needs his little girlfriend for protection." The ringleader said

mockingly.

"Bug off Martin." Janet said.

"Whatever, little missy." Martin said, leaving, his goons not too far behind.

"You okay?" Janet asked Daniel.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, by the way."

"Don't mention it." Janet said before the bell rang. "Great. Well, see you later. I've got an English

class to look forward to."

"Oh, me too." Daniel said.

"Cool, do you know where it is?"

"No." Daniel lied.

"Come on, I'll show you."

awww, isn't that cute. For more cliches like this please leave a message after the end of this sentence... no wait his one :P


	8. Chapter 8

It took a bit more time then I thought but here you go! Enjoy! :D (don't forget to review afterwards :P)

Chapter 8: More bets and rumours.

Throughout the better part of English class, Janet and Daniel were laughing and talking in the

back of the classroom.

"So, we were running and I tripped and fell on the guy I had a crush on. What I hadn't noticed

was that because I fell on him, the guy's pants were just a little too loose, if you know what I

mean. So he got up really quickly and looked at me like I was crazy. I was so embarrassed that I didn't go to school for a week." Janet finished her story.

Daniel broke out laughing. "Okay, that beats my story hands down."

"Told ya."

"So, who was the guy? Does he still go to this school?"

"Nah, it didn't take long before he moved."

"That's understandable."

"Are you going to talk or do the assignment?" The teacher asked angrily as she passed by.

"Working." Janet said, picking up her pencil and starting to write. Satisfied, the teacher walked

away. "So, you've been here almost a week." Janet started talking again.

"Try three days."

"Still, someone must have caught your eye by now. You interested in someone yet?"

"Um, well, no." Daniel asked, his cheeks turning red.

"The color of your skin tells me otherwise." She teased.

"No, I just... I'm used to sort of keeping my distance. Since I have to move a lot, I try not to get too attached."

"Wow. Seriously?"

Daniel nodded.

"Oh. Afraid of getting hurt or hurting someone else?"

"A little of both, I guess."

Janet let the matter drop and got back to the work the teacher kept telling her to work on.

"You're kidding!" Siler exclaimed. The SJ safeguard was having their weekly meeting in the

teacher's lounge for lunch period.

"I didn't expect that." Freya admitted.

"That's definitely a twist." Walter added.

"Who would have thought that Janet would come and rescue Daniel?" Davis wondered.

"So, what happens now? Nobody won the bet." Desala said.

"Okay. Let's go double or nothing. New bets on the shocking Daniel-Janet relationship." Walter

announced.

"You know, I heard a rumour that they're the ones that got the fight started between Pete and

Martouf." Freya said.

"Interesting timing." Davis remarked.

"Looks like there's a mini SJ safeguard." Walter said.

"Good. We could use the extra help. Especially for the dance on Friday." Davis said.

"You're not considering we ask students to help us I hope." Siler said.

"Well, what else can we do? Maybourne and Makepeace are both in charge of keeping watch at

the dance and only one of us will get the chance to work at the door, which already isn't much."

Davis argued.

"True. But there are ways that we could sneak inside." Desala said.

"Not to mention the fact that the Hammond only allowed us to form the SJ safeguard as long as

the students weren't aware of it." Walter said.

"All right. So we don't team up with them." Davis gave in. "It was just a thought."

"Can we get back on topic now?" Walter asked.

"I thought we were on topic." Siler said.

"We still need to settle the bets."

"All right. I think we all bet that Sam and Jack will kiss at the dance, that Maybourne and his

goon will try something sneaky and that by Monday Sam and Jack will be a couple." Freya said.

"Okay, what about the new kid, Daniel?" Walter asked.

"20 on him going with Janet to the dance." Desala said.

"You're such a hopeless romantic but he's too shy. Put me down for 30 on him going solo."

Freya said.

"Safe bet. I'll go with 25 on him getting beaten up by Martin and company before entering the

school tomorrow night." Davis said.

"How joyful. I say 20 on Daniel leaving early and 10 on him staying in a corner most of the

night." Siler said.

"Well, that's not very joyful either." Davis said.

"But that's what happens to all new kids on their first school dance."

"Teachers stay calm." Walter intervened. "Now really isn't the time for us to be turning against

each other. Now we need to..."

"I thought I would find you all here." Maybourne said as he walked in. "Hope I'm not interrupting

anything."

"Well, actually..." Desala said.

"Great! I'm guessing you're organizing the bets for tomorrow's dance."

"Yes." Walter said annoyed.

"Good, put me and Makepeace down for 25 on Sam and Jack having one dance and then

someone coming between them like, say, Martouf of Anise. Maybe both."

"Well, that's a surprise." Freya said sarcastically.

"Still trying to get the ex's to mess up our plans I see." Walter said.

"I don't do anything except observe." Maybourne replied.

"Yeah right." Davis said. "And what was it you were doing yesterday?"

"Discipline."

"Whatever."

"I would watch it if I were you." He said, getting ready to exit.

"Wait up, Maybourne. I won this morning's bet." Desala said.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. The flirt bet?" He said, annoyed.

"Yup." She answered happily.

"I can't believe this." He mumbled shoving the money in Desala's hand and storming out.

"That guy seriously needs to get a punching bag." Davis said.

"That or yoga classes." Walter said. Everybody laughed at the thought of Maybourne doing yoga.

After the final bell had rung, Janet and Sam met outside so they could go to the mall together.

It only took a few minutes to get to the mall since it was only half a mile from the school. They

walked into the first clothing store they spotted.

"Oh! Look at this cute little skirt. You know, this would look really nice on you." Janet said

merely seconds after they entered the store.

"When have you ever seen me wear a skirt?" Sam replied.

"There's a first time for everything."

"Not this."

"Fine. In that case we need to find you a really nice pair of jeans."

"You're not looking for something for yourself?"

"I'm not the one with a hot date tomorrow." Janet said, a smile on her face.

"For now." Sam smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just heard a few stories about you and Daniel."

"Stories?" Janet said, her smile now gone.

"You've been spending a bit of time together the way I hear it. And something about you two

talking all the way through English class."

"So what? We're just friends."

"I think I said the same thing when you questioned me about Jack a few months ago." Sam

teased.

"This is different."

"How so?"

"Well, for one, Daniel and I only met a few days ago. And besides, he told me that since he moves

so often he tries not to get too attached to people." Janet said as she remembered their

conversation in English class.

"He told you that?"

"Yeah... After I asked whether or not he was interested in someone."

"Subtle."

"Thank you."

"Well, like you said, there's a first time for everything, right?"

Janet shrugged. "I don't recall telling you I was interested in him."

"You didn't have too."

"That obvious, huh?"

"Yup."

"This is payback for all the times I teased you about Jack, isn't it?"

"You said it, not me."

Janet rolled her eyes. "Here. Try this pair on." She said and threw a pair of jeans she had just

found. After two hours of shopping, both girls had found a nice outfit for the dance.

Ta da! now you know what to do. My favourite little button is only a click away!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so much time to update. I've been so overwhelmed with work and ship day and Continnum coming out that I didnt really write a lot. But here it is now!

This is more of a daniel/tealc friendship chapter. Just a little something before the big dance :D

Chapter 9: The first shipper goes public.

Friday morning, in math class…

The teacher announced that their class had been picked to decorate the gym for the school dance.

"Wicked!" Teal'c said enthusiastically.

"Yes! No math!" Jack exclaimed. The teacher gave Jack the look. "I mean, yes! More math next

class!"

"Actually, it will be extra homework tonight." The teacher said with a smirk on his face.

"D'oh!" Jack said.

The class went to the gym in semi-quietness (as there is no such thing as complete and blissful

silence in a school) but still managed to disturb every class they passed, plus various exams. Once

in the gym, Maybourne was grumbling about something, like he always was.

"Why couldn't we make a committee for this type of thing like we used to. That way I could use

MY gym." He complained.

"Get over it, Maybourne. You decided not to make one therefore there wasn't one. You have no

one but yourself to blame." Mr. Jensen said.

Maybourne stormed off to get back to his class.

"I'm glad we don't have gym today." Jack said to Teal'c.

"Indeed. However we do have gym on Monday." He answered.

"At least he'll have the weekend to cool down." Jack said, ever the optimist.

"If you say so." Teal'c responded, knowing all too well that their gym teacher would be at his

worst on Monday given that he was in charge of tonight's dance.

"All right class." Mr. Jensen said. "Everybody, get into groups. I will then assign each group to a

task."

Daniel, Jack and Teal'c grouped up with Janet and Sam, to no surprise. They were put in charge

of putting up the decorations. Martin and his little minions formed another, again to nobody's

surprise. The teacher figured it would be best to give them a job that would keep them quiet so he

told the group to blow up the balloons. The rest of the class eventually formed teams. The team in

charge of cleaning was particularly upset.

Jack, in response to Teal'c's dare, pretended to surf on the ladder. This, of course, caused the

whole class to laugh and he received a brilliant smile from Sam. Jack nearly fell off at that.

"O'Neill!" The teacher barked. "Out of all the students I've had in my years of teaching, you must

be the most reckless! Stop that right now!"

"Aye aye, captain!" Jack answered as he climbed down. Mr. Jensen turned away as he shook his

head.

After this little incident, business went on as it should...for a short while. Just minutes after the

teacher left to check on the other teams, Jack and Sam were playing around with the decorations.

Only this time Mr. Jensen waited longer before interfering. Jack was covering Sam in streamers

after she had dropped a bunch of confetti on him.. On purpose, of course.

"The decorations go on the walls and tables not on each other." Mr. Jensen finally said, trying to

suppress his smile. And the fact that Daniel and Janet were smiling too didn't help either.

"Sorry, sir." They both answered.

The teacher turned around and smiled. It was amazing just how much the two student's

relationship had changed in the last week. Janet had also noticed the change and couldn't keep her

own smile from appearing. She turned to see Daniel with a similar smile looking back at her. They

both stared at each other for a short while before Daniel's expression changed and he looked

away. Janet was a little puzzled by this but pushed her thoughts away and returned to her own

tasks.

Since things were going well, Mr. Jensen decided that he could leave to go get more supplies

without the students destroying the gymnasium. Once he had left, Martin took his opportunity.

When Daniel came to pick up more balloons, he grabbed him by the shirt.

"You and your little girlfriend caused me a few problems yesterday." Martin said.

"She's not my girlfriend." Daniel said.

"Doesn't matter. You still have to pay."

"But we didn't do anything."

"I don't like to lose."

"That's what this is about! You didn't get the chance to beat me up yesterday so you're doing it

today!" Daniel yelled. Teal'c wasn't too far away and he overheard the entire thing.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked.

"Mind your own business."

"Let him go." Teal'c ordered. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Teal'c walked closer and glowered. Martin took a small step back and released

Daniel then hurried back to his assignment.

"Thanks, Teal'c." Daniel said.

"Consider it a thanks for helping Jack come to his senses."

Daniel looked surprised.

"A bush isn't the best of hiding places."

Daniel smiled. "Does Jack know..."

"Your secret is safe with me."

After a whole morning of decorating and prepping, the gym was finally ready for the dance. And

it was just in time because it was already lunch time. Everybody left the gym and went to their

lockers to get their lunch.

"Where you going?" Tealc asked, seeing Daniel head outside.

"Oh, I was just..." Daniel started to say, pointing to the door with his lunch bag.

"Come sit with us." Teal'c said as he closed his own locker.

"You sure Jack won't mind?" Daniel asked.

"Why would I mind?" Jack said and sneaked up on Daniel who jumped back. Teal'c laughed.

"Come on, Danny boy." Jack laughed. Daniel followed them into the cafeteria. It had been a while

since Daniel had sat down with some friends and had fun. Usually he would sit alone day after day

and just wait for the next school to come along. Never socializing and never feeling sad to leave.

The change felt good.

"So, Janet saved you from Martin yesterday." Teal'c recalled what he had overheard.

"Yeah, I got lucky. I don't get why Martin attacked me in the first place." Daniel said.

"Easy, he's a jerk and a complete idiot. Seriously, the guy doesn't have a single brain cell." Jack

said.

"The guy wants to feel superior, I wouldn't read too much into it." Teal'c said. "But back to you

and Janet."

"Daniel and Janet?" Jack said, surprised.

"You've been too busy flirting that you probably didn't notice the two talking and smiling." Teal'c

said.

"What! When?" Jack said.

"Never mind him." Teal'c said.

"No, mind him... me." Jack said. "Janet huh?"

"We're just friends." Daniel said.

"I've heard that before." Teal'c said looking at Jack.

"What?" Jack said. Teal'c simply looked away.

"Just don't wait as long as Jack." Teal'c said.

Next chapter the dance and back to the main ship :P


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait guys, it took more time caus it's like 2 times bigger than the other ones,

but here it is, just in time for my birthday :P hope you like!!

Chapter 10: The dance.

The dance was in full swing. Everyone was dancing, snacking and laughing. On the dance floor,

Sam and Jack were dancing. Jack wore his casual black jeans and T-shirt and Sam wore her blue

jeans and the sky blue tank top Janet had chosen. Daniel and Janet kept watch and tried to make

sure that nothing would get in the way of the couple. Janet had said that the best place to keep

watch was by the snack table, where you could see everything. Daniel, who knew that this was

just an excuse to snack at the same time, had agreed with her idea.

"Soda?" Janet asked.

"Thanks." Daniel answered as she handed him a soda. "So, what exactly am I looking for?"

"Anything and everything that might be considered suspicious. After last year's events I'm not

taking any chances."

"You mean like someone getting too close to a fire alarm?"

"Exactly." Janet smiled. "See, you're already a pro."

Daniel blushed slightly. They both drank their sodas in a comfortable silence.

"This song is too fast." Janet said eventually.

"What?" Daniel asked. He liked the song and didn't understand why the tempo was a problem.

"Well, we want them to slow dance, don't we?" Janet questioned matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Well, yeah, but I don't see how we can..." Daniel started.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." Janet said as she left.

"Where are you going?" Daniel asked and walked a little to see where she was headed.

Janet walked over to the DJ and asked for a slow dance.

"Sorry missy, one of the teachers warned me against those."

"If it's just a warning you can do it anyway." Janet said, slightly shocked that a teacher would

have warned against slow dances. That had never happened before.

"Sorry, no can do."

Janet sighed. "All right."

She walked back to where Daniel stood.

"Okay, something's wrong. One of the teachers banned slow dances."

"What?" Daniel asked as he nearly spilled his drink in shock.

"I need you to go to the DJ stand and swap some CDs around so the next song that plays is a

slow dance one."

"Can't you do it?"

"I've already gone to see him once. If I go again it would look suspicious."

"But I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry, just change one of the CD's in the player."

"And how am I suppose to do that without him seeing me?"

"I'll find a distraction, don't worry."

Daniel walked closer to the DJ and waited for Janet's distraction. Meanwhile, Janet went over to

see Martin.

"Hi."

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to help you."

"I don't need any help with anything."

"Well, you seem to be receiving very little respect from your peers nowadays."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I might have a solution for you."

"I'm listening."

"What if you take one of those lights near the DJ? Imagine how much everybody would cheer for

you for pissing off the teachers."

Martin seemed to be considering the possibility.

"Just a suggestion." Janet said as she left.

Daniel was still waiting for the distraction when he noticed Martin was headed towards him.

Daniel quickly hid behind the closest garbage bin. He watched Martin closely. Martin stood next

to one of the lights that wasn't on and waited. When the DJ was busy with something, Martin

swiftly snatched the light and ran off.

"Hey! That's my light!" The DJ yelled at the teenager and ran after him to get his lamp back.

Daniel smiled. Nice thinking, Janet, he thought as he went over to the CD's and picked out a nice

quiet song. Daniel swapped it with the CD that was suppose to play next. He noticed that the DJ

was coming back with the light in hand, apparently grumbling to himself. Daniel quickly left to

rejoin Janet at the snack stand.

"That was brilliant!" Daniel told her.

"Did you make the switch?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, I selected You're Beautiful."

"By James Blunt?" Janet asked, surprised.

"Is that a problem?" Daniel asked, worried.

"No, not at all. It's just that's the song they played last year before the alarm went off."

"Seriously?"

Janet nodded.

"Wow."

"I think I need a rest." Sam said when the song ended.

"Good idea." Jack said. They started to leave the dance floor when the next song started to play

but stopped when the song Daniel had chosen started to play. They looked at each other.

"One last dance?" Jack asked. Sam smiled brightly and took his hand.

Jack put his arms around Sam's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed as

they looked into each other's eyes.

A few feet away, Janet and Daniel were smiling like there was no tomorrow. Neither noticed

Makepeace heading angrily towards the confused DJ.

Sam had placed her head on Jack's chest as the song continued. She looked up and leaned in as

Jack did the same. Their lips were almost touching when a spark from the DJ's stand made one of

the lights explode and the music stop. Everybody jumped back. Since Sam and Jack were part of

the group that was closest to the DJ the small explosion of sparks almost touched them. Sam

ducked as a reflex and Jack covered her. The sparks eventually stopped and the DJ swore under

his breath as he tried to restart the music. Everyone else in the room murmured about the

explosion.

Janet was pissed to say the least.

"I can't believe this! There's no way that was just an accident!" She yelled. "And right when they

were about to kiss, too! Unbelievable!" She continued her rant. Daniel didn't even have the time

to say something. He simply waited for Janet to calm down a little. Daniel looked around the gym

and noticed Siler, his computer lab teacher, at the door. He seemed to be looking for someone.

Siler caught Daniel staring at him and waved the teenager over. Daniel went to see him and,

noticing that Daniel was going somewhere, Janet followed as she continued her rant.

"What happened?" Siler asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just an explosion." Janet said, still angry.

"One of the bulbs in the lights exploded. Probably just a short circuit or something." Daniel said.

"Well, it was terrible timing!"

"What do you mean?" Siler asked.

"Nothing that you would understand."

"This has to do with Sam and Jack, doesn't it?" Siler said.

Janet stared at him with wide eyes. "How did you..."

"Where's Makepeace and Maybourne?" He asked and scanned the room again.

"I don't know. Why?"

"I knew they would try something!" Siler said, not paying attention to Janet's question.

"They did this?"

"I have to find them." Siler said, again not listening to Janet.

"What's going on?" Janet asked, almost yelling.

Siler looked at them pensively. "Ok, here's the thing..." He explained about last year, the bets, the

SJ safeguard and how they weren't allowed to help with the security at the dance.

"That's so not cool!" Janet said. "When I find Maybourne and Makepeace, I'll..."

"Let us take care of it." Siler said.

Janet pouted.

"But we can help." Daniel argued.

"We're perfectly capable of handling things."

"Without access to the gym for the rest of the evening?" Janet pointed out.

"All right." Siler said, almost exasperated. Daniel and Janet smiled. "I guess we could use

someone on the inside."

"Great! So, what do you what us to do?" Janet said.

"All right, we're thinking that, once they get things up and running again, Maybourne or

Makepeace might try something else. We need to stop them from doing that or at the worst, catch

them in the act." Siler explained. "We need you two to keep an eye out for them. If they do

anything suspicious, you try to stop them and if you can't, then we need evidence that proves they

caused whatever it is they have planned."

"We can do that." Daniel said.

"Great." Siler said and started to close the door.

"Just a question, what are you guys going to do?" Janet asked before he could leave.

"Oh, well...we're going to guard...the doors...and stuff." He answered.

"Of course you are." Janet said with a victorious smile.

"Oh yeah, you guys would have been just fine on your own." Daniel said sarcastically.

"We had a plan, you know." Siler said in defense.

"Right, and where were you when the light blew up?" Janet asked.

"Where were you?" Siler shot back.

There wasn't an answer.

"All right then." Siler said and left.

"It's not like we didn't do anything. We did get Sam and Jack to dance a slow dance before it was

rudely interrupted." Janet said as she and Daniel walked back to the snack stand.

"Speaking of Sam and Jack, where are they?" Daniel asked.

After the incident with the lights, Sam and Jack had left by one of the side doors and gone outside

on the lawn. It was a clear night and, despite all the light around them, they could see a few stars.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam answered.

"It always seems to be something, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last year there was that fire alarm and now this year there's the lights that exploded. I think

the school dances might be cursed."

Sam laughed. "Right. Well, hopefully they'll be able to fix the problem."

"I don't see them evacuating, so there's that."

"And on the bright side, I saw Janet and Daniel at the snack table together." Sam said after a short

silence.

"Really!" Jack exclaimed. "Well, what do you know, Teal'c was right."

"I think they would be cute together."

"It'll definitely bring a whole new meaning to opposites attract."

"They're not that different."

"I might not have known Daniel that long but he's not exactly the "outgoing, doesn't care about

grades" type of person that Janet is. Basically, he's a geek."

"I'm considered a geek." Sam said.

"I never said it was a bad thing." Jack grinned. Sam couldn't help but smile back.

The music in the gym started again, breaking the silence that had settled.

"Looks like they fixed it." Sam said.

"Wanna head back inside?" Jack asked.

"Actually it's kind of nice out here." Sam said.

"You're not cold?" Jack asked and pointed to her bare arms.

"Just a little." Sam said before she shivered. Jack stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much." She smiled.

From the side door that Sam and Jack had exited, Daniel and Janet watched with matching smiles.

"Well, I don't think we have anything to worry about." Janet said happily.

"They'll definitely be fine." Daniel added.

"We should totally get a picture of this." Janet said, getting her camera out.

"You might want to put a hold on that." Daniel said, looking at the other side of the room.

"Why?" Janet asked and looked at the same spot as Daniel.

" Maybourne's heading towards the door."

"So? What can he do over there?"

"Aren't there sprinklers on the lawn?" Daniel asked. Janet didn't bother to answer. She stepped outside and ran to the sprinkler controls. Daniel was right next to her.

"We should be able to get there first. The control panel is just around this corner." Janet said.

They got to the control panel and they couldn't see anyone around.

"So, are we supposed to just wait for him to show up?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know." Janet said. She could still see Sam and Jack from her position. They seemed to be

dancing to another slow song. She couldn't quite make out the quiet song that was playing.

"Come see." Janet said and waved Daniel over.

Daniel joined Janet on the side of the wall.

"They're dancing." Daniel smiled.

"What are you doing here!?" A voice behind them yelled. The didn't need to turn around to know

that it was Maybourne.

"Just getting some air. You?" Janet said.

"You're going to miss all the fun if you stay out here all night." He said.

"We're good, thanks." Janet replied.

"Well, if you don't want to get wet you should head inside. The grass is looking a little yellow,

I'm going to turn on the sprinklers."

"But it rained all afternoon." Daniel said.

"Here's an idea. Why don't you mind your own business?"

"Why, don't you mess with everybody else's?" Janet queried.

"Excuse me?" Maybourne asked, confused.

"Playing the "dismatchmaker" lately?"

"I don't know what you're talking about but..."Maybourne started to say.

"Maybourne! There you are!" Ms. Desala said as she walked towards him with the rest of the SJ

safeguard. "How's the dance going?"

"Shame about that small but disruptive explosion." Davis said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Maybourne asked.

"Who? Us? Just hanging around. Keeping an eye on you. Good thing too." Jensen said.

"Yeah, I thought that being in charge of surveillance meant you had to be in the gym watching the

dance. Not outside messing around." Freya said.

"Time to head back inside before a fight breaks out." Walter said.

"I can't believe you guys." Maybourne grumbled but left anyways.

"Nice stalling." Desala said to Daniel and Janet.

"Nice timing." Janet replied.

"Well, we should probably go make sure that Maybourne really is going back to the gym." Davis

said.

"You think this will be enough to convince Hammond that someone else should be in charge of

surveillance next time?" Siler asked, as the group of teachers left.

"That was just weird." Janet said.

"Yeah. So, the "dismatchmaker"?" Daniel said.

"Well, what would you call it?"

"Good point." Daniel said. They both started to walk back to the door. On the way, they noticed

Sam and Jack kissing.

" Mission accomplished." Janet said with a wide smile.

And there you go, please review and tell me what you thought :D


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the wait, I just started school and... well I just started school. I'm trying to get organized and so I had to put the story on hold. But I managed to type this up :D no promises about future chapters being quicker I'm afraid. still, hope you enjoy :D

Chapter 11: The aftermath

_Saturday morning…._

Jack and Daniel slept in until 11 am. Daniel was the first to wake up. As he got out the fruit loops for

breakfast, Jack meandered into the kitchen.

"We have any of those left?" Jack asked as he pointed to the cereal box.

"Enough for one more, I think." Daniel answered.

"Great." Jack said and grabbed the box from Daniel. He then snatched Daniel's bowl and spoon. Daniel

glared at him.

"What?" Jack said innocently. "You weren't going to use it."

"Had the cereal still been in my hand, I would have."

"Yeah, but it's not anymore."

"Yeah, because you took it."

"Jack, give the fruit loops back to Daniel." Lizzy ordered as she entered the room.

"But it's my cereal."

"Daniel hasn't even been here a week."

"Exactly, he should learn right now what food not to take."

"Daniel, the fruit loops are for everybody. You can have them." Lizzy clarified.

"Sure, take his side."

"Well, he did have them first."

"Fine, I'll just make some waffles then."

"Waffles!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Geez, no need to yell it."

"Sorry, I just never really get waffles."

"You mean you've been here for five days and Mom never made you her famous waffles?"

"Um, no."

"Well, that's a crime! Mom, he's never had your waffles."

"Give it a break, Jack, I'm not making 'em. It's lunch time for me."

"Who said waffles were just for breakfast? You know, I heard that in Canada they eat waffles for supper

sometimes."

"Fine. A waffle lunch it is."

"Great."

With the box of fruit loops soon forgotten, the O'Neill family was right at work making and, most

importantly, eating waffles since they were soon joined by a sleepy Michael and John as well as a very happy Kayla.

"What's with you?" Michael asked his sister.

"Nothing, I just heard some interesting things about the school party last night."

Daniel and Jack looked up from their plates and everybody else in the room were looking at them.

"What do you mean?" the two boys asked simultaneously.

"Well, for one thing it would seem you officially have a girlfriend now." Kayla answered Jack. She turned

her attention to Daniel. "And apparently you spent most of the night with a friend."

"Who? Teal'c wasn't there and the only other person who you could have... Oh!" Jack said. "She means

Janet."

"Well, I didn't mean the boogieman."

"I think you've been hanging around your brothers too much." John commented.

"Okay, we've skipped a far too important detail I think. Jack here finally got a girlfriend." Michael said.

"So, I take it your date went well?" John said.

"Yeah."

"Wonderful. So, when do we get to meet her?" Lizzy asked.

"Meet her?" Jack gulped.

"Thanksgiving is pretty soon, maybe you could invite her to dinner."

"Thanksgiving! Are you insane? Not with Aunt Lucy coming over."

"She's not that bad." John commented on Lizzy's sister.

"She's always poking at my life."

"Poking at your life?" Kayla asked.

"It's a saying." Jack said.

"On what planet?"

"Okay, that's enough. Jack, you will invite Sam to Thanksgiving dinner and Kayla, you will leave the

sarcasm in your head." Lizzy said.

"I miss being in control of my own life." Jack said.

"When was that?" Mike commented.

"Good point."

"A light exploding, the gym left completely unguarded, a confrontation between teachers in front of students and all this in under five hours!" Hammond yelled. "Can you tell me what the hell you were thinking!"

"Sir, if I could just explain..." Makepeace tried to speak.

"The explosion was an accident and the students weren't really unguarded since the DJ was there."

"If you think you can give your duties to a DJ then you obviously lack the necessary intelligence required to

do this job."

"If that stupid SJ safeguard hadn't showed up then..." Makepeace started.

"They weren't even in the gym the way I hear it."

"Well no, but they were so obviously planning something that..." Maybourne tried to put in.

"That's what this is all about! Some stupid bets! I allowed them in the first place to help create a nice

atmosphere but if this is the result I can assure you there will never be bets ever again!"

Seeing as they had obviously lost the argument, Maybourne and Makepeace had no comment.

"And seeing as you can't handle a supposedly uneventful dance then you can forget about being in charge

of the next one."

The two teachers heard the final tone in the principal's voice and left with nothing but a 'yes sir.'

Walter and Freya, who had been listening at the door, rushed to hide behind a bin before Makepeace and

Maybourne exited the principle's office.

"Wow, no more bets." Freya said quietly.

"What am I suppose to do?" Walter said in a hushed voice.

"Your job perhaps!" Hammond said from his office. Freya and Walter didn't waste anytime to run and tell

everybody the bad news. Freya sighed. At least they could still gossip.

"Where were you last night?" Jacob asked his daughter.

"Good morning to you too, Dad." Sam answered, putting some toast in the toaster.

"You came home late."

"I came back at 11 o'clock."

"I believe our agreement was ten."

"Ten thirty actually."

"Which isn't the same as eleven if my math is correct."

"It's just thirty minutes. What's the big deal?" Sam said, putting peanut butter on the toast. "Were you

worried, Dad?"

"Of course I was. How am I suppose to know whether you've been kidnapped or running late?"

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time." Sam said taking a bite from her toast.

"And I'm assuming it's because of this Jack guy."

Sam's eyes went wide. "How did you..."

"Mark." Jacob explained. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Traitor." She mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to make a big deal out of it." Sam said, getting up and opening the fridge.

"Why would I do that?" Jacob answered innocently.

Sam looked up from the fridge and looked at her father knowingly.

"Ok, so I might have exaggerated a little with that Jonas guy."

"You threatened to have the air force bring him to Alaska ." She said, pouring herself some orange juice.

"It was just a joke."

"Right."

"I just wish that you would have told me. We never talk anymore."

"We're talking right now."

"You know what I meant."

"It's a little hard too when you're away half the time."

"Sam..."

"I know, it's all part of the job." Sam answered, looking down.

"So, when am I going to meet him?" Jacob asked, breaking the silence that had been established.

Sam nearly spat out her juice. "What?" She managed to ask.

"Well you owe me that much." Jacob said then left before Sam could reply.

"Great." She mumbled.

hihi, time to meet the parents :P Feel free to review :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the thousand year wait :S Other chapters will hopefully be quicker (I blame my school and the amount of homework they gave me this weekend.) The ideas are in my head... just not on paper... yet. anyway, enjoy :D**

Chapter 12: The hunter becomes the hunted.  "You doing anything today?" Jack asked Sam. He had called her the second he had finished his homework to his mom's approval.  

"Well, Janet and I were going to see a movie." 

"Oh." Jack said, disappointed. 

"You could come with us. I'm sure Janet won't mind."  

"What are you going to see?" Jack asked.  

"27 dresses." Sam said after a moment. Somehow she couldn't picture Jack watching a chick-flick. 

"Oh." Jack answered with a grimace. 

"Feel like going?" Sam asked. 

"Any chance that you might prefer to go bowling?"  

Sam laughed. "Sure. Just let me check with Janet." 

"Great." Jack said then hung up.   

 A few minutes later, Sam called back saying that Janet was fine with going bowling. Jack ran downstairs and was nearly out the door when his mom called for him. 

"Where are you going?" Lizzy asked. 

"Bowling." Jack answered. Daniel's head popped up at the mention of bowling. It didn't go unnoticed by Jack and it gave him an idea. 

"With...?" 

"Sam." 

"Alright, be back before supper." Lizzy warned. 

"No problem. Want to come, Daniel?"  

"You sure I won't be in the way?" Daniel asked. It was obvious that he wanted to go. 

"Nah, Janet's going to be there too." 

"Okay then." Daniel jumped out of his chair with a smile. 

Jack almost rolled his eyes.  

"Alright, let's go." Jack said and stepped outside the house with Daniel right behind him.

They got into the car and Jack drove to the bowling alley. When they got there, Sam and

Janet were already waiting in line. Sam smiled at Jack and Janet seemed surprised at something although Jack couldn't guess what it was. Neither was he trying, he simply smiled back at Sam. 

"Daniel. Hi." Janet said. Suddenly he realized why she was surprised. He hadn't told them Daniel was coming.  

"Hi." Daniel answered. 

"I didn't know you were coming." Janet said. 

"Oh, um, Jack invited me at the last minute." 

"I'm glad he did." Janet smiled.

Daniel smiled back and he might have blushed as well.  Jack coughed. They both jumped and turned to look at him.  

"Shoe size?" He asked. It took a few moments before either one of them realized that they

were now at the desk and needed to get their bowling shoes. 

"Eight."

"Seven" They both answered at the same time. 

Jack smiled and turned to look at Sam who was also smiling. He would bet everything he

had that she was thinking the same thing he was. He winked at her and loved how it made

her blush. The walked over to one of the bowling alleys with Daniel and Janet following

close behind.  

"So what do you think? Future couple?" Jack whispered to Sam.  

Sam looked back and saw her best friend and Daniel laughing and walking closer then

necessary.  

"Oh yeah." Sam whispered back.  

"I have an idea. Follow my lead." Jack said. Jack picked up one of the bowling balls.

"Who's up for some healthy competition?" He said loud enough for Daniel and Janet to hear.  

Sam wasn't sure where Jack was going with this but answered anyways. "Sure." 

"Cool. So, shall we say girls against boys?" Jack said. 

"Okay." Sam answered.  

Jack smiled. "Alright. Ladies first."

Sam walked over to pick up a bowling ball. What on earth was he planning? 

"Trust me on this." Jack whispered to her when she picked up her ball. He was really close

to her and she could feel his breath on her neck. It sent shivers through her whole body. She

got a hold of herself before she threw the ball and got a strike. She turned around and saw

Jack with a look of utter shock on his face and Janet with a big smile.  

"You know what, how about we make it you and me against Daniel and Janet?" Jack asked.

Sam just shook her head with a grin. 

A few minutes later the girls were ahead by over twenty points. 

"I think next time we should play golf." Jack said. 

"Sore loser." Sam said. 

"No, I just like things to be a little more fair." 

"Sore loser." Janet agreed with Sam. 

"What do we get when we win anyway?" Sam asked.  

"When? Aren't we cocky." Jack said.  

"Fine, if." Sam corrected.  

"How about this?" Jack got up and kissed Sam. 

Sam was surprised but quickly kissed Jack back. They parted only when the need for

oxygen was too great. Jack kept his arm on Sam's waist and turned back to Daniel and Janet looking rather smug.  

"That's all very well for me but what about Janet?" Sam asked. She was starting to

understand Jack's 'plan' now. 

"Daniel can cover that. Can't ya, Danny boy?" Jack said. Daniel and Janet had each turned

bright red.  

"Uh..." Daniel managed. 

"What?" Janet asked, not entirely sure she had heard Jack correctly. 

"If you and Sam win Daniel has to kiss you." Jack repeated. 

"But that's the same thing." Daniel said.  

"Can't we do the classic 'losers buy winners a drink' thing?" Janet asked.

"Chickens." Jack muttered.

Daniel didn't really care. Janet would probably hate him for agreeing to it... that was if she didn't kill him first. 

"Janet, that wasn't your opinion when we talked last week." Sam said evilly. 

Janet looked terrified and mortified. Daniel looked stunned and... confused. 

Jack grinned at Sam. He liked her more and more every day. 

"I...um..." Janet blushed.  

"Hey, who's turn is it?" Daniel said. 

"Mine." Janet said, welcoming the change of subject. She jumped off her seat in an instant. 

Jack and Sam decided to drop the matter... for now. 

 Sam and Janet won the game by forty points. Although Jack defended himself by stating that the balls he used were tricked. Nobody bothered to point out that they all used the same ones. On the way to the parking lot, Janet and Daniel talked about their History assignment." 

"I just don't get what he wants us to do." Janet said. 

"I think you have to write down a summary of the Egyptian daily life." Daniel said. 

"And how am I suppose to do that? I don't even know what a Pharaoh actually did." 

"I can help if you want." Daniel offered. 

"Thanks, you mind if we do it today? It's for tomorrow and I haven't even started." 

"Sure." 

"Great." Janet smiled then turned to Sam and Jack, who were walking a few feet behind her.

"Daniel and I are going to head over to my place to do some homework."  

"Sure you are." Jack smiled. 

"Go ahead. See you guys tomorrow." Sam answered.

Janet and Daniel got into Janet's car while Jack and Sam took Jack's. Janet drove away with

a wave to her friends.  

"So, where to?" Jack asked.  

"There's a café just down the street." Sam answered.  

"Sounds good. " Jack said and drove out of the parking lot.  

"You see Daniel's face when he realized what you said?" Jack laughed.  

"Priceless." Sam laughed as well. "Janet's probably going to kill me tomorrow." 

"Oh I don't know. They're spending the afternoon together. She'll probably be thanking you before the end of the day." 

"Here's hoping." They lapsed into a comfortable silence. 

"You doing anything for Thanksgiving?" Jack suddenly asked.  

"Not really. My dad is out of town for a while sometime around the 20th of November."  

"You wanna come over to my place?" Jack asked. "For Thanksgiving, I mean." He quickly added.  

"Sounds good." Sam smiled.  

Jack smiled back. Thanksgiving was in just under a week and he was sure that his family would love Sam. He just hoped they, specifically Michael, wouldn't scare Sam away.

**so, whatcha think? Review and tell me :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I keep finding myself apologizing for the (extremely) long waits. hope you'll enjoy it anyway :D**

Chapter 13: Awkward? No, this is way better.  "Thanks for all your help Daniel. I don't think I would have been able to finish this without your help." Janet said as she finished her essay. 

Daniel blushed slightly. "Anytime." He felt like he hadn't helped all that much. He found himself thinking about what Sam had said.  

"_If you and Sam win, Daniel has to kiss you." Jack said to Janet._

"_But that's the same thing." Daniel said. _

"_Can't we do the classic 'losers buy winners a drink' thing?" Janet asked. _

"_Janet, that wasn't your opinion when we talked last week." Sam answered._ 

They had been talking about kissing, but Sam couldn't have possibly meant that Janet liked him. She had blushed at the comment. Maybe she had meant that Janet had kissed a different guy in a similar styled bet. Not liking that idea very much and not really seeing Janet agreeing to something like that, Daniel discarded the idea. Maybe Sam was just teasing Janet. He didn't really understand why it bothered him so much. He had crushes before but he always managed to get over them. Why was this one harder? 

"Daniel?" Janet interrupted his thoughts. 

"Huh? What?" Daniel glanced up. 

"You seemed miles away. What were you thinking about?" Janet asked curiously. 

"Oh, nothing. Just my math homework." Daniel said quickly. He felt his cheeks heat up and knew they were red. He never was a good liar. 

"You mean the one that's due in a week?" Janet smiled. 

'Busted.' Daniel thought. 

"Come on, what were you really thinking about?"  

"Nothing, really." 

"Fine. You don't want to tell me, that's cool." 

Not knowing exactly what to say, Daniel decided to change the subject and said the first thing that popped into his head. "You want to do something tomorrow after school?" Daniel said quickly. He was surprised by his words.  

"What?" Janet asked.  

"I mean together, you know, with everybody, like Jack, Sam and Teal'c." Daniel said quickly. 

"Oh, um, sure. It's the week before the big school break so I shouldn't have too much homework." Janet answered.  

"Good, that's good." Daniel said. He missed the obvious disappointment in her voice.  

"What did you have in mind?" She asked. 

"Maybe a movie or something."  

"Sounds good, we'll just have to ask the others."  

"Yeah." Daniel said. "I should probably head back home." 

"Home?" Janet smiled. "Settled in?" 

Daniel smiled as well. The O'Neill home was really starting to feel like his home too. "Yeah, I am." He said as he left.  

  By the time Daniel had arrived home, Jack had already returned. 

"You're back late." Jack said. 

Daniel checked his watch. "It's five o'clock."  

Jack blinked. "Not the point." 

"But you said..." 

"What I meant was, you stayed over at Janet's longer than I would think was necessary."  

"It was a long essay." Daniel shrugged. 

"Right, the essay." Jack said, clearly not believing Daniel. 

"Fine, I don't need you to believe me." Daniel said as he left the room. He passed Kayla on

the way up the stairs.  

"What's with him?" She asked Jack. 

"Beats me. "  

"Translation: I bugged him too much." 

"Me? No! I just questioned him about his date with Janet and apparently that bothered him." 

"Daniel and Janet are dating?" 

"Oh yeah. They were working on an essay together and everything." 

Kayla rolled her eyes. "No wonder he's annoyed." She said barely loud enough for Jack to hear. 

"What?" Jack asked.  

Kayla smiled and went back to her room. 

"What?" Jack asked again but Kayla just ignored him. "Sisters." 

"I heard that!" Kayla yelled from upstairs.   

 "A movie?" Jack asked the following day. 

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Janet said. 

"Sorry Jan, I have a physics exam tomorrow." Sam said. 

"Physics? You could ace that in your sleep." Jack said, to which Sam smiled. 

"Still, I'd like to reread a few of my notes before tomorrow." 

"What about you, Jack?" Daniel asked.  

"Sorry Danny boy, but I've got a ton of homework to do for tomorrow." 

"Since when do you do homework?" Daniel asked. 

"Never, which is exactly why I have a ton to do for tomorrow." 

"Teal'c?" Janet asked. 

"I can come." He answered simply.  

"Great. So we'll meet at the cinema at seven." Janet said. 

"Sounds good." Daniel said. "If you guys change your minds you know where to find us." He

added to Jack and Sam.  

"I wouldn't count on it." Jack said.  

Both Janet and Daniel rolled their eyes as they left. Teal'c followed them.  

"So, you wanna go surprise 'em at the cinema tonight?" Jack asked Sam once they were out of

earshot. 

Sam giggled. "Do I ever. Think Teal'c will make it so that Daniel and Janet sit next to each

other alone?" 

"You mean Teal'c the can't-help-myself-matchmaker? Oh yeah." 

Sam giggled again. "Care to bet?" 

"Bet what?"

"Same as the bowling alley." 

"Definitely." He answered before kissing her lightly. Sam wasn't about to complain any time

soon. 

"Where is he?" Janet asked impatiently. Once they were in the cinema and had bought their

tickets, Teal'c said he was off to get some snacks. Daniel and Janet decided to go find their

seats. 

"There must be a long line." Daniel concluded. 

"Long enough for a ten minute wait?"  

"Okay, a very long line." 

"Hopefully he'll be here soon. I can't imagine how grumpy he'll be if he misses the

beginning." 

"Why? It's just the story plot streaming up the screen." 

"Because it's Star Wars."  

Daniel looked at her blankly. 

"Never get between Teal'c and Star Wars. It's like getting between Jack and cake." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." 

"Maybe one of us should get the snacks instead of him."  

"Good idea." Janet said, getting up. She walked up the steps and noticed a big guy sitting in

the back of the cinema as well as two other people she knew. She smiled to herself. 'Real

subtle, guys.' She thought as she passed by Teal'c, Jack, and Sam, all of whom were trying to

keep their cover by eating a big bag of popcorn that, Janet suspected, Teal'c had gone to buy. 

She went to get a bag of popcorn and two drinks herself before going back to where Daniel

sat.

"Here you go." She said and handed him a soda.  

"Thanks. Where's Teal'c?" 

"About five rows up." 

"What?" Daniel asked. When he turned he saw his three other friends hopelessly trying to hide

their faces. "Why didn't they come sit with us?" Daniel asked. He realized the answer the

moment he asked the question.  

"Maybe they just prefer the back."  

"Yeah, maybe." Daniel agreed. He didn't ask if they should go join them and neither did Janet. There was a short, awkward silence before the movie started and words started to stream up the screen.  

  During the movie, Daniel and Janet's hands frequently 'accidentally' bumped as they both reached for the popcorn. At such moments, they would smile shyly and retract their hands. A little higher up, Jack and Sam paid very little attention to the movie and instead found the interaction between their two friends more interesting. They would nudge each other every time that Daniel and Janet shared a look or when Janet would curl closer to Daniel. At one point Jack had actually laughed when Daniel had put his arm behind Janet. Sam couldn't help but giggle too, which got them a few odd looks. By the end of the movie, Daniel had actually fallen asleep on Janet's shoulder.  

"Wake up sleepyhead." She said gently.  

"What?" Daniel mumbled. He lifted his head slowly before he fully registered his

surroundings. "Oh, sorry." 

"First time I've seen someone fall asleep during the fight scene." 

Daniel blushed slightly. "Must not be getting enough sleep."  

"Come on, let's go find the others." She said and helped him up.

**You know what to do now... where's that shinny buton?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm really bad at updating recently... ok for a while I admit :P BUt never the less here it finally is! hope you like it :D**

Chapter 14: Thanksgiving.

Thanksgiving diner was, as always. the biggest of the year. Lizzy and kayla O'Neill were spending the whole day preparing for it. Not knowing how to cook, Jack and Michael were stuck doing the dishes.

"You know what we should get? A dishwasher." Michael said.

"You can't clean big pots in a dishwasher." Lizzy said.

"We're almost done anyway." Jack said.

"Oh of course! There's just the pile that's waiting for us when they're done with the turkey, the stuffing, that red stuff..." Michael went on as kayla brought yet again an other pot for them to wash.

"You mean cranberry sauce." Kayla said.

"Whatever it's called. What ever happened to the old fashion in a can one." Mike said.

"The old fashion way is making you're own you know." Jack said.

"What's with you today anyway? You seem so... goodmoodish."

"Goodmoodish?"

"It's a word."

"So is happy."

"See, you're being a smart ass again. Although you seem to have lost your good mood."

"Shut up."

"He's only in a good mood 'cos Sam's coming." Kayla said with a smirk.

"Oh... Right." Michael said smiling.

Jack chose to simply ignore them.

"I got the carrots." John said, coming back from the store. "Took me forever to find a place that was open."

"Good. Can you cut 'em Michael?" Lizzy asked.

"I don't know how."

"Ya right." Kayla muttered.

"Michael." Lizzy said firmly.

"Alright, alright. I'll cut the stupid carrots." Mike said, throwing the rag in the sink, getting water all over Jack in the process.

"Hey!" Jack yelled.

"Oups." Mike said, laughing.

"Think this is funny?" Jack said, throwing hi sown rag at his brother.

"Yuck!" Mike squirmed. He splashed Jack in return and a water fight ensued afterwards.

"Boys!" John and Lizzy interfered before they could make a big mess.

"Go get washed up and then you're both going to clean up this mess." Lizzy said. "And while you're upstairs can you tell daniel to come down here. He's been doing homework all day."

"I should have thought of that." Michael muttered as he went upstairs to get changed. "At least I got out of cutting the carrots." He said proudly to Jack.

"I still don't see why he couldn't come here for thanksgiving." Jacob said.

"He's spending it with is family." Sam said for the umpteenth time.

"And you're not?"

"I already said yes. Besides, you were suppose to be off somewhere working."

"I know kiddo." Jacob knew she was right. He had only learnt yesterday evening that he didn't have to leave. "But for christmas I expect you to spend it with us."

"Of course I will."

"And of course you'll be back before twelve."

"Dad." Sam complained.

"Ten thirty."

"That's so..."

"Ten."

"Ok, ok."

"Good. Nine it is then."

Sam gave Jacob an unbelieving look.

"I'm kidding."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'll see you latter dad."

"Bye. Oh and Sam?"

"Ya."

"Eleven."

Sam smiled. "Thanks dad. Bye." She said before leaving.

Jacob chuckled. It worked every time.

After a few more hours of cooking and an other incident later, the table was set and the diner was almost done.

"When christmas comes I say the men do the cooking." Kayla said, finishing the gravy.

"We tried that two years ago." Lizzy said.

"You sure?"

"I clearly remember the kitchen being on fire. Right Jack?"

"Fire?" Daniel said laughing slightly at Jack.

"Not this again." Jack complained. "I swear I thought it was a 5."

"Since when do you need to put the oven at 550 to cook chicken?" Michael said.

"You're not better mister-I-can't-cut-carrots."

That made Daniel laugh even more.

"Shut up." Mike said throwing a paper napkin at Daniel.

"No no. We won't start this again. Everybody in the living room." Lizzy said.

"I thought we were eating." Mike complained.

"Once Sam gets here, we will."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Jack practically jumped to go answer it.

"Hey." He said opening it and seeing Sam.

"Hi. Hope I'm not late." She answered

"Nope. Diner isn't even ready yet." Jack said letting her in.

"Hey Sam." Daniel said.

"Hey Daniel."

"And of course you know Michael already." Jack said, Michael smiled proudly.

"Right, the one who pushed you."

Michael lost his smile.

"I like her." Kayla said smiling. "I'm Kayla." She said introducing herself.

"Hi." Sam said.

"And this is my mom and dad." Jack continued. "John and Lizzy O'Neill."

"It's good to finally meet you. Jack's told us so much about you." Lizzy said.

Sam blushed. "It's good to meet you too."

"Alright we all know each other. Now can we eat?!" Mike said.

It only took a few more minutes for supper to be ready and everybody was eating.

"So hopefully we'll why the science fair this year." Kayla said, explaining her project to Sam.

"It sounds pretty cool. I don't see why you wouldn't." Sam said.

"I don't know, last year we tried a similar model, we got second place."

"Well with the modifications you have a pretty good chance I say."

"Here's hoping."

"Your too competitive." Mike said.

"The prize for first place is five hundred dollars."

"Five hundred!" Jack said surprise. "Where do I sigh up?" He added jokingly.

"Well if you get a job Jack you could earn even more." John said.

Jack face fell. Sam laughed.

"I think I'll pass."

"What about you Sam? Do you work?" Lizzy asked.

"No actually. My dad prefers I concentrate on school." Sam answered.

"I think he's absolutely right. See, it would be bad for students to get jobs." Jack said.

"Nice try Jack." John said. "But for that to be true you would actually have to try and work in school."

Sam laughed as long as Daniel and Kayla.

"I work hard. I just don't spend holidays doing homework like other people do." Jack said looking pointedly at Daniel.

"Well better now than at the last minute." Daniel said in defense.

"I prefer to get it over with quickly too." Sam helped him out.

"Since when do we spend thanksgiving talking about school?" Michael said. "Did anybody see that movie where they kill off the monster with shampoo last night?"

All he got was blank looks.

"Ok guess not."

"I'll get dessert ready." Lizzy said. "It'll take a while to clear the table so you can go off for a sort while."

"Finally." Mike said jumping off his chair. Everybody else left the table at a slightly slower pace.

"Need any help?" Sam asked politely.

Lizzy smiled. "No guest in my house will do chores."

"You want to go for a walk outside?" Jack asked before Sam could reply. He could tell she was probably going to say it wasn't any trouble or something.

"Sure." Sam said, a little off guard.

They got their coats and went outside. It was already dark outside and it had gotten considerably colder since earlier that afternoon. Sam shivered slightly.

"Cold?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine." She said automatically.

Jack put his arm around her shoulder to warm her up a little.

"Better?"

"Ya, thanks." Sam smiled.

They walked a little further making small chat when Jack noticed a shadow in a near by bush, he help Sam a little titer protectively. He could sense Sam going tense. The figure jumped from behind the bush, startling both of them.

"You bastard." A slightly tipsy Jonas said.

"Jonas, what are you doing here?" Sam asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"I was just about...hic... to ask you the same thing."

"You need to go home."

"Maybe you need to go home."

"Oh for crying out loud." Jack muttered.

"Hey, this is...hic...none of your business."

"Jonas, go home." Sam said.

"No, we...hic... need to talk."

"Jonas..." Sam started.

"Hey, she said go home."

"Mind your own business."

"Jack you don't have to..." Sam started once again.

"You have about five seconds before I make you leave."

"Oh ya." Jonas said, attempting to throw a punch. Jack stopped his hand and pushed him back slightly.

"It's one second now." When Jonas didn't budge, Jack lifted up his fist. Jonas took a small step back.

"This isn't over tough guy." he said before leaving.

"Can you believe that guy." Jack said.

"I could have handled that you know."

"The guy was drunk."

"Doesn't mean I didn't have it under control. It's not exactly the first time he,s acted that way."

"Well I wasn't about to do nothing."

"You should have." She said walking away.

"Sam wait." He said following her. "So what? you're mad at me for helping?" he said once he caught up.

"You were about to hurt him. There's better ways of dealing with him." Sam said, getting more angry.

"I wasn't gonna beat the crap out of him but I wasn't going to wait until he hurt you either." Jack said, matching her tone.

"So you ratter hurt him and possibly yourself instead."

"Ya, is that a crime?"

"He could hardly walk he wasn't going to hurt anybody."

"You don't know that."

"Oh, and you do."

"Ya I know his type."

"So better just beat him up now."

"If it protects you than ya sure."

"Protect me! I can take care of myself you know." Sam yelled, stopping abrutly and turning to look at him.

"What am I suppose to do?! Just let him talk to you like that."

"Ya."

"Well you can forget about that." Jack said. He was getting to the point where he spoke before he thought.

"Why." Sam said, getting more frustrated by the second.

"Because I care about you."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I love you." Jack almost yelled. His eyes went winded at his own admission. Sam looked startled. They realized they were both breathing heavily. Not knowing what to do, Jack turned to head back home. It took Sam a second to realized what had just happened. She touched his arm slightly so he would turn around. When he did she closed the distance between them and kissed him gently on the lips before pulling back.

"I love you too." She said softly.

They kissed again with more passion than the last. When they needed air, they separated but leaned their heads on each other's forehead.

"I'm sorry,I guess I got a little annoyed back there." Jack said.

"No, it's ok. I over reacted."

"We're good?" Jack checked.

"Ya, we are." Sam smiled.

"So, pie?"

"Sounds good."

They walked back to Jack's house and like they way the left, Jack's arm was around Sam's shoulder and she was leaning her head on his.

**I'm such a hopeless romantic hihi, alright so there's just two chapters left so review while you still can!! :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is... finally... Thanks to everyone who stuck with the story even with the one hundred year wait between chapters *coughs* and for all the reviews :D I especially like to thank my beta, Beth - Formerly Ya Betcha :D **

**Btw: Since it's been a long time since you've been waiting this chapter as come up before it's been betaed (it's a word for me!) so all errors are mine.**

**Hope you'll enjoy :D**

Chapter 15: The happy ending

When Sam and Jack got back, they noticed Janet's car in the drive way. Both curious, they walked a little quicker to the door. When they opened it, they were surprised to see Janet and Daniel kissing. The couple quickly jumped apart when they realized they had an audience. Their faces went immediately red. Sam and Jack stood in the entrance gapping at them.

"So..." Jack finally said after a few awkward seconds. "We missed a lot I see."

"huu, well you see..." Daniel tried to explain.

"I was out for a walk after a small fight with my parents and bumped into Jonas." Janet helped Daniel out. "He told me about your huu...encounter." Both Sam and Jack winced. "And I thought I would drop by to see if you were ok. Obviously I got here before you and I thought maybe you we're hurt or something so I sort of panicked..."

"I huu, gave her a hug to help and then..." Daniel took over seeing how uncomfortable Janet was getting.

"You kissed." Sam finished, trying to hide her smile. Daniel and Janet blushed again.

"So you two a couple now or something?" Jack asked, not bothering to hide his own smile. Before they could mutter an answer, Lizzy came into the hallway.

"The desert is ready and If you want some I would come now before Michael eats it all." She said. Her eyes stopped on Janet and she gave Jack a quizzical look.

"Oh hu, this is Janet, Daniel's girlfriend." Jack said smiling.

"Daniel, you didn't tell me you meet someone." Lizzy said. Daniel looked remarkably like a fish. "Janet, you're welcome to join us for dessert." She added.

"Thanks, but I should probably get back to my parents. They might get worried." She said.

"Alright, it was nice to meet you." She said before getting back to the kitchen.

"Well, we should probably get to that dessert." Jack said to Sam.

"Oh ya." Sam said getting the hint and following Jack to the kitchen.

"So huu..." Janet said, breaking the silence.

"Sorry about all this." Daniel said.

"No, it's ok. I mean..."

"Still they think we're dating and..."

"Is that so bad?" Janet said almost in a whisper. She hadn't even realized that she had said it out loud.

"What?"

"What?"

"I thought...never mind." Daniel said, figuring he had miss heard.

"Daniel I..." She didn't know how to say it so instead she grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him. Getting over the surprise, Daniel kissed her back. When they broke apart they smiled to each other.

"Guess this makes it official." Daniel said.

"Ya, guess so." Janet said smiling. "I really should get going." She said after a sort silence.

"See you tomorrow?" Daniel asked.

"Absolutely." She answered with a bright smile before closing the door behind her. Daniel smiled and turned around to join the others. He didn't even mind that Jack had taken the last piece of pie.

The rest of the evening was spent laughing and talking. Sam really liked Jack's family. They always seemed to get along even when they didn't. Sam shook her head at the illogic of that statement. There was always something to smile about. A yawn caught her of guard and she briefly wondered what the time was. Looking at her watch, her eyes went wide. It was almost midnight.

"Crap." She said out loud. She knew she was going to get an earful from her dad.

"What?" Jack asked concerned. Everybody else had stop their laughing. Sam mussed that she had probably said it too loud.

"I was supposed to be back home at eleven." She answered already getting her coat on.

"I'll drive you." Jack said.

"Thanks." Sam said giving him one of _those_ smiles. Jack couldn't help but grin back. He quickly got his own coat on and, once Sam had said her slightly rushed goodbyes, they were out the door and in Jack's car.

"My parents really liked you." Jack said trying to make conversation.

"Really." Sam smiled.

"How could they not?" Sam smiled at him again. She was doing that a lot lately.

"Your family's great."

"Sure. Well, maybe not Mike but we live." Jack joked. Sam giggled slightly.

A comfortable silence settled and they just enjoyed each other's company. They were soon at Sam's house. The lights were on. Sam knew her dad was waiting for her. She was thinking so much that she didn't notice that Jack had opened her door. She blushed slightly and got out of the car. The coupled walked up to the front porch.

"You gonna be ok?" Jack asked. He had never meet Sam's dad but he could tell that Sam wasn't looking forward to the confrontation.

"Ya. He'll just go on about how he was worried and then he'll give me a curfew for the next few weeks."

Jack nodded. "I better..." Jack pointing to his car.

"Ya, I shouldn't make my dad wait any longer."

"Bye." Jack said somewhat awkwardly, he was about to turn around when Sam gently grabbed his arm. She kissed him gently and He willingly kissed her back. And that's when Jacob decided it was time to open the door.

"Where were you!?" Jacob said. The two teenagers jumped apart, looking guilty. "You're Jack I'm guessing." Jacob said eying him.

"Yes sir. Pleasure to finally meat you." Jack said.

"I'm sure it is." Jacob said, still staring at Jack. After a few more seconds Sam coughed so her dad would look at her instead.

"Where were you?" Jacob asked again.

"I forgot the time." Sam said.

"Hun hu." Jacob said. Sam was grateful that at least he would wait until Jack was gone before giving his speech.

"I should get back before my folks get worried. Bye Sam, Mr. Carter." Jack said.

"Bye." Sam said, smiling as he left. Jack got in his car hand waved one last time before driving off.

"There's someone who gets home on time." Jacob said as they got inside.

"I'm really sorry dad."

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"It won't happen again."

"No, it won't. Since you won't be going out at night anymore."

"That's not fair." Sam complained.

"That's not up to you."

Sam sighed, she knew it was useless to argue. "Fine." She said bitterly. She went into the kitchen to get a drink, practically stomping. Now it was Jacob's turn to sigh. He knew he was being a little tough but this was his little girl. He couldn't help getting worried. He followed her into the kitchen.

"Jack seems nice." He said.

Sam stopped in her tracks. Did she just hear her dad correctly? He never said that about any of her boyfriends...ever. She looked at him in surprise. Jacob chuckled a little.

"What?" He said.

"Nothing." Sam said going back to making some warm milk.

"He makes you happy. I haven't seen you this way since before..." Jacob stopped before it got painful. He didn't need to either, Sam knew what incident he was talking about. It had been over two years since but sometimes she could still feel the pain.

"I'm just glad you're happy." Jacob finished.

"Thanks dad." Sam said.

"Just as long as he knows where to keep his hands."

"Dad!"

"I'm kidding...well sort of."

"He's a really good guy. You'll see."

"I'm sure he is." He said honestly. Jacob was getting up from his position in one of the chairs. "Don't stay up to late."

"I won't." Sam answered. She was smiling too. Never had she thought that her dad would actually like one of her boyfriends. She had never felt this much for someone before. She had know him as a friend for a long time and had developed deeper feelings for him but she had never realized just how much. She felt like calling him. How could she be missing him already? While debating the idea on wether or not to call him, the phone rang. She picked it up before it could finish the first ring.

"Sam?" Jack asked.

"Hey Jack." She smiled. Jack knew she was smiling despite the fact that he couldn't she her.

"Everything go ok?" He asked, he didn't want to admit that he was missing her too.

"Better than ok."

"Good." Jack said. If she had gotten in trouble because of him...

"My dad likes you." Sam said.

"Really, 'cos I didn't get that impression."

"He's was just trying to intimidate you."

"Oh well, if it's just that." Sam giggled. "Anyway, I just wanted to call and see how you were going."

"I miss you too." Sam said. Jack briefly wondered if she could read his thoughts.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They said goodnight for a second time that night before hanging up. Jack smiled as he put the phone back in it's cradle.

Daniel was coming in the living room at the same time.

"You're in a good mood." He remarked happily.

"So are you." Jack replied. "So you and Janet hun?"

"Ya." Daniel's smile grew.

"You know it's starting to all make sense now."

"What do you mean?"

"I Just mean thanks for your help. Well, you and Janet I'm assuming."

"With what?" Daniel asked innocently.

"With getting me and Sam together."

"How did you..." Daniel started. Then again he was bound to find out sooner or later. "No problem."

Jack yawned and said something about needing some sleep before he went upstairs. Daniel smiled to himself. For the first time in a long time, he was happy with his life. Especially now that Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill had told him earlier today that they were going to fill out the adoption papers if it was ok with him. Daniel couldn't help himself he had given them both the biggest hug ever. He smiled at the memory. He would no longer have to move again. He would no longer be alone. He was happy.

**The end**

**..... there's nothing more for me to say so... thanks for reading once a gain :D**

**and oh look! there's a strange looking button right here.... maybe you should press it and see what happens... and while you,re at it maybe you'll write a review?? :P**


End file.
